A Hard Day's Night
by jarveline719
Summary: Things go sour when a Shifter turns Sam and Dean against each other, trying to use each as a weakness to the other. Dean runs off, leaving Sam to defeat it himself. They fight, and Dean calls on Castiel for help and doesn't get exactly what he expects. -Destiel Slash, kinda fluffy. M to be safe.-


**Time frame is near the end of Season Six, after Crowley/Lisa and Ben incident (because that is where I am in the series right now). Separate plotline from the Mother.**

**Sam and Dean are on a case in town being terrorized by a Shifter but things go sour when the Shifter turns them against each other, trying to use each as a weakness to the other. Dean runs off, leaving Sam to defeat it himself. **

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a Destiel for so long, and this is my first. I apologize if it sucks, just hear me out here. Please leave reviews! If you have any one shot prompts, please let me know :)**

* * *

"You know, you're a selfish bitch, Sammy!"

"Yeah Dean? Well I'm not the one that walked out on my brother."

"And you've never walked out on me? What about college? You walked out on me and Dad then. You're a hypocrite, Sam."

"And you wanted to stay with him? He's dead, Dean, rotting in hell, and that's what has always been destined to happen in this life. You're lucky I got out of there."

"Sam, God damn it, it's not my fault! It was trying to kill both of us!"

"Yeah, well thanks to you, it almost got halfway there. What happened to sticking together? Does family mean NOTHING to you?"

"You're a right fucking piece of shit sometimes," Dean said with tears in his eyes. "Just get out."

"Dean, I'm not leavi-"

"GET THE HELL OUT, SAM!"

Sam grabs the keys to the Impala and walks out of the motel room, slamming the door so hard that the frame of the pop art print on the wall falls to the floor and shatters.

_Add that to our fucking tab then_, thought Dean.

He takes off his sweaty t-shirt and throws it across the room. He then sits down and picks up his beer from the table, takes a sip, and slams the bottle down onto the table. Tears stream down his cheeks again. He tries to control his breathing, but heaves and lets out a lengthy, wavering sigh.

_It's not my fault_, Dean thought_. It's not my god damned fault that son-of-a-bitch shifter turned us against each other. It's not my fault I thought Sam was going to kill me. I had to walk out, I thought he thought I was the shifter._

"God damn it", Dean whimpered.

He got up and walked over to his bed, laying down on it and staring up at the water stains on the popcorn ceiling.

"Cas, now would be a good time to show up," he said sarcastically through his tears. Why was he even joking about something like that? It wasn't like he could acknowledge his feelings for Castiel, I mean, Cas was his best friend. Like another brother, even. …No, nobody could be his brother except Sammy. Adam was blood, but he didn't feel like a brother. And Castiel… No, Castiel was something entirely different.

As Dean was thinking about what Cas was to him, there was a flicker of the lights on the nightstand and a flutter was heard. Castiel appeared standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said.

"Cas, I wasn't being serious. It's called sarcasm, not that you'd understand." Dean was trying to sound hard, but his voice broke and he instead started to cry a bit more.

"I come when you call. …Wait, Dean, why are you crying? Is it because your brother is going to go get intoxicated?" Castiel said, his usually deep and grainy voice had become voice soft and melodic.

"No, Cas, I don't want you to see me this way. I don't even let Sammy see me like this and he's seen everything. The last person to see me this way was Lisa and she doesn't even know who I am anymore."

Cas understood Dean, finally there were some human emotions he could understand. Being the angel of solitude and tears, he knew how Dean was feeling.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. At the same time that he regretted calling him down, he was glad that Castiel had shown up. Happy, even. It was fucking stupid that he was happy, wasn't it? He'd just left Sammy to fend off a shifter himself and fought with him, he shouldn't be happy. He should be feeling like the shit he is, right?

He looked up at Castiel, trying to speak but not able to say a word. Cas walked towards him and knelt by the uncomfortable bed. His blue eyes penetrated into Dean's broken soul, seeing everything, understanding the pain, the anger, the sadness, the desire…

Cas leaned forward to kiss Dean's forehead and gently brushes his soft lips over Dean's brow. Dean turns red, starting to feel that weird Cas feeling… That feeling that he had with Lisa every time he woke up and saw her face… That intensity, that want, that gratitude that they were so close but needing them to be even closer.

"What did you do that for?" he asks.

"Dean, I can see into your soul. I was the one that raised you from Perdition, I have seen all of it. There is nothing you have ever felt, ever seen, or ever been that I do not understand."

"Wow, Cas, you're quite the omnipotent stalker, aren't you?" Dean joked.

"I just felt you needed that kiss," affirmed Cas. He was feeling something... Something in his stomach, or whatever that was, that he only felt when he was with Dean. It was warm and inviting, but also terrifying, like one touch would send it zooming out of control. But he decided to follow his instinct- or the instinct of his vessel.

Dean felt Cas' lips again, this time on his own. They were warm, full, and felt even softer now than they had on his forehead. Why on earth had they waited this long to kiss? His very own angel had finally opened up the door he'd been too afraid to touch, and he wasn't going to let that go to waste.

Dean licks Castiel's lips, wanting access to his mouth. Castiel opens wider and their tongues push together in a dance of passion. Dean grabs him by the hips and throws him onto the bed, climbing on top of him as the box spring creaks.

"Dean, what are you doing?" asks Castiel.

"Something I've wanted to do for too damn long, Cas." Dean deeply kisses him, running his fingers through Cas' messy brown hair. All the thoughts of what he could do to that innocent creature beneath him flooding his mind.

They separate for a moment, and Castiel whispers to Dean, "I love you, Dean."

Dean gasps slightly at the sound of those four words his angel just spoke. They made everything he wanted to do with (and to) Cas feel so much more desirable… So much more real.

"I love you too, Castiel."


End file.
